nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 61:Kefka VS Yevon 2
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! (Yeah, I'm back to saying One instead of 1) Today, we have a rematch between 2 insane, godlike, jesters. Yevon, the Mad One that destroyed not 1, but 2 planets. and Kefka Pilazzo, the antagonist of Final Fantasy 6. In their first battle, Yevon proved to have the advantage. But now Kefka will start in his godlike form while Yevon will start in his normal form. With those stipulations, lets see who wins this rematch. However, since this fight has special stipulations, you can't consider this fight as what would really happen if they fought. Use the first fight to determine that. I made this one just for fun. Now... LETS SEE WHO WINS THIS TIME! The Fight Location:Kefka's Tower Time:Sometime in the Afternoon Yevon climbed to the top of Kefka's tower and confronted him. "You want another piece of me"? asked Kefka. Then he laughed and said "I will enjoy this". Then Yevon watched as Kefka transformed into his godlike form and he laughed again. Yevon then laughed and said "Come, let's destroy everything... again". Kefka laughed maniacally as he summoned his monument. The giant statue at the bottem pointed it's huge claws at Yevon and Yevon put up his dukes. WHO IS MORE INSANE? EVEN I DON'T KNOW! Yevon dodged a claw from the statue and then kicked it in the face. The statue shot a fireball from its mouth and hit Yevon. Yevon stumbled back a bit, but then he ran forward and punched a hole in the statue. Then Yevon began to climb after Kefka. Yevon reached a second platform and there were 5 statues standing there. Each one used a different element on Yevon in the hopes of stopping him. Yevon pulled through and broke one of the statues. Then he broke a second statue. And then he broke the third and fourth statues. Yevon shot a laser that blew up the fifth statue, gave the remains a middle finger, and started to climb again. Yevon reached the third platfrom and saw only 2 statues. One was a little boy, the other was a lady. The lady cast Meteor and a meteor crashed into Yevon. Yevon got up and turned super. Then the boy cast Flare on Yevon. The giant explosion stunned Yevon while the lady casts Doom. Yevon dodged the doom spell and threw a fireball that blasted the boy statue to pieces. Then he made a blade of electricity and said "Now it is time for the curtain call". Then Yevon slashed the lady statue into pieces. Yevon looked like he was ready to face Kefka. But then he turned and pissed on the remains of the lady statue. "Thats what you get for getting in my way". Then Yevon flew to the top floor and there stood Kefka. "I'm impressed that you made it this far". said Kefka. Then the Ultima Weapon crashed into the room and fused with Yevon. Yevon stood in his penultimate form and said "Now I will end this foolish battle". Yevon punched Kefka and Kefka punched him back. The 2 fought as equals for about 15 minutes. Then Kefka stunned Yevon and used the Light of Judgement on Yevon. Yevon took the full force and started to petrify. Kefka flew high into the air and used Goner, his final attack. The blast rippled across space and time and hit Yevon. Yevon was broken into pieces as Kefka decended from above. Yevon's body began to reform. He returned in his robotic form and roared. Kefka flew around him and blasted him in the back. Yevon turned and back-handed Kefka into the ground. Kefka got up bleeding a little and said "If I am to lose, I will not walk that path alone". "Together we go, now come". Yevon caught Kefka's hand and said "Impressive". "But do you know the second and third parts"? Kefka laughed and said "Second"? "I didn't even know there was a first". Then Yevon said "But do not worry, our plans are complete beyond your knowledge". Kefka had a confused expression on his face and said "What the hell are you talking about"? Then Yevon began to glow as he said "For the undying ones, the world is freed". "This begins the next era of time". Then Yevon became a robotic dragon and said "And now, part 3". Yevon blasted Kefka to where he was just a body and a head. "And when this new era ends, I will return to finish it much like this one". "As the stars foretold, when mobian blood is spilled on mobian soil in amounts of a downpour". "I, Yevon, the Mad One". "Will awaken with a hunger to swallow the world". Then Yevon blasted Kefka's head off. Yevon picked up the head and had it say "And the moral of this story is"... then Yevon ripped a stop sign out of the ground and slammed it into the head and said "I win". KO! Reasoning: Do I have to explain? Yevon is SEVERAL LEAGUES ABOVE KEFKA! While Kefka destroyed 1 planet. Yevon caused madness across 10 dimensions. Not to mention he COMPLETLY DISINAGRATED AN ENTIRE DIMENSION! Just think about that for a second as we come to the only advantage Kefka had was speed. Kefka can move at speeds around 50 times the speed of light. While Yevon moves at around 49 times the speed of light. But keep in mind that these are in their normal forms. in super form, Yevon goes at about 98 times the speed of light while Kefka in his god form goes at just about 100 times the speed of light. In his robotic form, Yevon clocks in at almost 300 times the speed of light. At this point, he's 3 times faster than Kefka. However, Yevon losses a bit of his mobility in his robotic dragon form. At that point, he clocks in at about 250 times the speed of light. Which still makes him 2 and a half times faster than Kefka. Adding that plus the power difference, this was a straightforward win for Yevon. Who knew Kefka was a author? Too bad Yevon is the one that signed the book. The Winner Is: Yevon NEXT TIME For our next battle, we have... 2 pistol-wielding rogues. Otega, the pistol-wielding, grenade-tossing, orbital strike-calling, member of the CCG. VS Dante, the red-cloaked, silver-haired, demon killing, destructive badass. Which of these 2 destructive pistol wielders will survive this contest? Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights